missing
by my daydream world
Summary: afer Digimon 02 tai went missing on the way to school and Agumon is missing too but were had they gone and why had they gone? it up the the others to find him hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so hope it turn out ok. My story is base just other after season 2 but it manly about Tai. Sadly I do not own digimon. Hope you are ready.........

Charter 1-Missing

"Have a nice day kids" said Tai and Kari mum as Tai and Kari leave for school.

"Got to be kidding" said Tai "I got maths first thing" Kari laugh she know that Tai hated maths.

"Bye mum" they said as they leave their home. Tai and Kari walked together until Tai had to cross the road.

"Have a nice Kari" said Tai waving as he walked away.

"You too" said Kari she watch as her brother walked away. She did not know why but she could feel something was going to happen. She shook her head and carries on walking to school.

_After school-park _

Kari, T.k, Ken, Davie, Cody and Yogi were eating ice-cream with their digimon when Joe come up running.

"Hi Joe" said T.K looking up "How are you?"

"I fine T.K I think" said Joe "Izzy need to tell us something"

"What?" asked Davie

"I do not know" said Joe "but it sounded important"

"O'K O'K we coming" said ken standing up "comes on "he said to the others and they all jump up and ran to Izzy house.

_Izzy house_

"What up Izzy" asked T.k as they got inside Izzy room "What going on?"

"Izzy want to wait until every one is here" said Matt he looked around the room he notice that Tai was not there "Hi Kari, were Tai is he not well?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kari

"Well Tai was not in school to day" said Izzy from turning around.

"He leave for school this morning" said Kari "We walk part the way together"

"Oh no" said Izzy looking shocked

"What wrong Izzy is it about Tai?" asked Sora

"O'k today I got an e-mail from a digimon in the digit world" began Izzy he open up a file on his computer "read this he said" The other looked that the e-mail and read

"Missing something

From two worlds

Connect their share

With 4 old friends and

Me"

"What dose that mean?" asked Davie looking at every one else.

"Well" said Ken "two world mean this world and the digimon world "

"I think you right" said Izzy

"Hold on" said Cody "two world dose it mean we are missing two things?"

"Yes" said Izzy "something from this world and something from the digit world

"Agumon" said Kari everyone turn to her

"What that Kari" asked Davie

"Well" said Kari "if Tai is missing from this world, Agumon must be missing from the digit world because it said connect their share Tai and Agumon are connect"

"That make sense" said Davie

"No it dose not" said Matt "what friend would make Tai and Agumon go missing anyway we do not know that Agumon is missing"

"We will soon" said Izzy back on his computer soon tentomon come up

"Hi Izzy good to see you again" said Tentomon

"Hi tentomon" said Izzy "we need you help"

"Always happy to help" said Tentomon

"Have you seen Agumon lately?" asked Izzy

"Not today" said Tentomon "I normally do see him walked past my tree in the morning, why do you asked?"

"I got a e-mail saying about missing something from two worlds Tai gone missing and now Agumon" said Izzy "Tentomon could you round up the other and look for clues?"

"Of course Izzy right away over and out" said Tentomon and tentomon went a way. Every one went silent.

"I going to the digit world" said Davie

"Not let let Tentomon and the other look for clues so we know were to looked" said Izzy

"I can't just wait here Tai could be hurt" said Davie

"Tai is strong he been O'k" said Matt

"How do you know?" shouted Davie

"Because Tai never give in to evil digimon" said Matt "He fight to the end if need be"

"Kari you want to find Tai" Said Davie

"Yes I do "said Kari "We all do but we need to know were to look anyway who are 4 old friend and me?"

"What friend make you go missing" said Joe "Unless it a jock for a bad digimon we beated"

"That it" said Matt "a lot of digimon would want to get their own back on Tai I mean he was a great leader most of the time with out him we would got though it"

"You point" said Davie "you saying Tai is a better leader than me"

"Yes" said everyone

"Man that hurt guys" said Davie

"It getting late meets here tomorrow at 10 O'k" said Izzy

_Hope you like it please tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for reading I know my spelling is bad but I am dyslexic so I can't help it anyway O'k here charter 2 hope you enjoy it

Charter 2-were are you Tai?

**Kari room**

It was late Kari sat up in bed thinking she sneeze loudly and woke up Gotomon

"Kari it's late you should get some sleep" said Gotomon

"I know but I can't help but think about Tai" Said Kari. Kari had to make up a story that Tai was study around Matt so there mum did not worry and call a search party.

"Don't worry Kari" said Gotomon "We go to the digit world in the morning we will find him you need your to rest"

"You're right let's sleep" said Kari. Gotomon went to sleep quickly but Kari stayed awake "Be O'k Tai"

**Matt's room**

Matt sat on the edge of his bed. He was worrying he know that Tai was strong and he be alright but he kept thinking about four years ago. Tai and Wargraymon were batting Piemon. Matt come to see them on the ground. Lucky there was O'K but _'I just made it in time that time but what if we can't make it this time' _thought Matt. Matt try to think of digimon with would want to get they own back on Tai but that was most of the evil digimon there battle 4 year ago.

**Sora room**

Sora lie awake she hated the fact that Tai was missing. She and Tai had been in the same Class almost every year and once played soccer for the same team. Tai had been in her life for what it seems like forever. She loved him like a brother. Tai look out for her like he did for Kari.

"Were are you Tai" mutter Soar "be alright you got to be alright"

**Izzy's Room **

Izzy was on his computer trying to see any clues at all. Nothing odd is happening in the digit- world......yet. He keeps reading the e-mail over and over again. He had to find them the sooner the better. This was a big blow after resting after a tough battle and travelling all over the world. They needed Tai even if he not the Leader any more. Davie dose not known what he is doing and he looks up to Tai. This is not always a good thing. Izzy had to find them some how.

**T.k's Room**

'_This is bad' Thought T.k 'Kari will be so upset' _T.k was looking out his window will pantamon

"Do you think Tai will be O'k" asked T.k

"Yes Tai will be find" said Pantamon "This is Tai after all" T.k nodded his head. Tai had to be fine Tai was strong so was Agumon.

"I hope so" T.k said

**Were Tai was**

"Tai wake up" said a voice "wake up Tai" Tai open his eyes to see a dinosaurs looking at him he was cove in bruises and cuts.

"Hi Agumon" said Tai He sat up but hold his head in pain. "Man my head hurts" Tai looked around he could see he was in a dungeon. "Where are we? What we doing here? Last think I remember is walking to school Agumon how long had I been here"

"Sine this morning" Said Agumon "You been unconess for hours" Agumon watching Tai who was still rubbing his head "We still in the digit world I think but I do not know who behind it."

"You will find out soon" said a voice from the darkness. Tai and Agumon looked around were there heard the voice.

"Come out" said Tai "Show you self" It tried to stand up but Agumon hold him down.

"Tai sit down" said Agumon "You should rest"

"Yes you should" said the voice "Rest up your need your all strength"

"Who are you" shouted Tai

"Oh your see" said the voice. "Yes she very soon"

**Next morning in Izzy room**

"I am here" said Davie "Sorry I am late Jun as having a go at me"

"No Davie forgot to put the his alarm on" said Davies digimon (sorry forget his in training name)

"Davie this is important" said Kari "Tai may need are help" She look sleepy she had bags under her eyes. She was not the only one most people in the room also had bags to.

"Izzy had Tentomon founded anything yet?" asked Matt everyone turn to Izzy to see what he got to say.

"Well no not yet" said Izzy

"But are there in the digit worlds" asked Kari hope Tai and Agumon was not in an unknown world.

"Yet hope so" said Izzy.

"Yet go there then" said Davie "We can look for Tai and Agumon I mean if we spit up we cover more grounded" Every one looked a Davie.

"WHAT" said Davie "I am a good leader to you know"

"Of course" Said T.k rising an eyebrow "But I think we should go to the digit world"

"There is ten of us" said Soar "If we go in pairs that be five groups and if we older one go with a younger one because you got D3"

"O'k" said Matt who will go with who?"

"I go with you Matt" said T.k

"I go with you" said Cody to Joe

"I go with you" Ken said to Izzy

"I go with you" said Kari to sora

"I do I have to be with Davie" said Yolei looking sad.

"Hi what wrong with me" said Davie

"Were should we begin" said T.k and Kari at the same time. Everyone laugh but soon stop.

"Every one ready" asked Kari she looked around the room everyone nodded "right dig-port open.

**Were Tai was**

Agumon was sleeping on the cold stone floor. Tai was a wide wake he had bags under his eyes and his head still hurt. He tries to stand up but he felt dizzy. He feel his forehead it felt hot. "_Dam it why do I have to get a fever now" thought Tai_**. **He leads on the dungeon wall. He wonders if the other notice he was gone Kari will Kari anyway knows when something wrong. She always knows some how she anyways did. Matt, soar and Izzy would know something was wrong if he was not in school as Tai was hardly ever sick and hardly ever missed school. "_There can even if it them year there come" though Tai. _He whish there would hurry up. He hated being trapped It made him feel like a mad. He hated being locked up more. Still this beats being in hospital there was boring everything is a matter of life and death. Were he was he was not going to get bored. "MAN" hissed Tai "I going mad in here hurry up Kari pleases"

**Were Matt and T.K are**

Matt and T.k was in a large field had there digi visas (how ever you spell it) out. Trying to find a Tai. There run in to Goumon who was eager to help he had been wondering were Agumon had got to.

"Every one is getting worried" said Pantamon. "T.k had any luck let?"

"No" said T.k sadly '_This is bad' thought T.k 'we can't search the entire digit world" _T.K feat a hand on his shoulder he turns to see it was Matt.

"Do not worried" said Matt "we find him at lest this time we working together to find him unlike last time"

**Were Kari and soar are **

There was hold out there digi visas too. There was walking in a over grown wood. Both girls was not going to give up.

"I do not think he here soars" said Kari after hours of searching. "May be we better hard back and hope the other find something" Soar nodded were ever Tai was there find him soon.

"Kari very worried about Tai" said Gotomon to soar "She was up all night worrying" Soar looked at Kari she did looked worried she know that she and Tai was very close. Soar tough about four year ago were Kari was sick Tai was very worried and acted in a un-tai-ish way.

**Were Tai was **

Agumon was now awake he was looking at Tai. Tai was acting oddly. Tai would talk to Agumon then to himself randomly. Agumon knew that Tai hated to be in trapped.

_Flash back _

_It was Agumon and 11 year old Tai turn on watch. To keep awake Tai and Agumon talked. One night it was about what was you scar off. Being the bravest in the group this was an interesting topic. _

"_I scare there been an evil digimon will not been able to beat" said Agumon "Also if you get hurt Tai if you do not main me saying you can be careless at times" Tai laugh "Also I scare of....."_

"_What?" asked Tai leading in closer. Agumon wiper something in Tai ear Tai looked at him_

"_MIMI" He said _

"_Shhhhh Taaaiiii" said Agumon "What your scare of Tai?" _

"_Me?" asked Tai "Lots of things....I hate to say it" Tai stop and looked into the sky._

"_Like what Tai" asked Agumon _

"_Well if you must I know...I am scared that Kari will get hurt again and it be my fault again. I hate hospital and I hate being trapped"_

"_Why Tai?"Asked Agumon looking at Tai face which was still looking at the sky _

"_Well I was six and I was home alone. Dad was at work and Mum and Kari who was two was out shopping I was bored of the TV so I looked I a cupboard for something to do. There was something wrong with the door anyway I step into the cupboard to dig about in to boxes anyway the door shut and you Could not open the from the inside so in simple term I was locked in the Cupboard. I bang on the door of course no one hear me. It... It ...it was like the walls was closing in on me. It was like I could not breath and I could feel the monsters of my dream coming to get me. I seam I wanted to get out Mum come back hear he seaming and quickly open the door"_

"_Sounded bad" said Agumon_

" _Not as bad as you being scare Mimi" said Tai with a gin _

"_But Mimi is I think she could be a evil digimon" said Agumon _

"_HEY" shouted a voice. Agumon and Tai turn to see Mimi._

"_Mimi how all had you been there "asked Tai_

"_I just hear what you said Agumon" said Mimi _

"_What that you are an evil digimon?" asked Agumon. Mimi eye went mad. Tai graped Agumon hand/paw and started to run followed by Mimi._

"_You know Agumon I think you right" said Tai "Mimi is scarily"_

_End flash back_

Agumon looked at Tai. He had gone to sleep. Agumon hope the other would come soon Tai would lose his mind soon if the other did not find them.

**Izzy room**

Kari and Soar come out of the computer. There looked around everyone else was back.

"Has anyone find anything yet?" asked Kari

"Yes" said Joe "Me and Cody find this" He show a digi visas everyone looked at it.

"Is that Tai?" asked T.k

"Yes" said Kari "I recognise it"

"This is bad" said Matt "with out it Agumon will not be able to digi vole"

"O'k we meet again in the morning in the park" said Izzy "and Davie be on time"

**Night time Kari room**

Kari was looking out the window "were are you Tai" she said.

Hope you liked it. Long than the last charter. Pleases leave a comment and been nice this is my first fanfiction. Part 3 is go it way


	3. Chapter 3

O'k Here Charter 3 no worry you soon find out who the 4 friends and me are.

Charter 3: Trapped

**Were Tai was**

Both Tai and Agumon were awake. Both had bags under there eyes and Tai had a red mark on his cheek.

"Did you have to slap me Agumon" mounded Tai rubbing his cheek.

"But you were taking in your sleep Tai" said Agumon "Was you having a night mere?"

"Maybe" said Tai still rubbing his cheek "I can't remember" he lied. Tai could remember the dream he was in little and alone and in darkness he could hear monsters closing up on him. Tai looked at Agumon. Agumon looked worried.

"I am aright Agumon" said Tai "Just hate being here"

"I know Tai but the other will be here soon will there?" Asked Agumon

"Of course" said Tai "There be looking" Tai stop and felt his forehead again. It was getting hotter.

"You do not look well Tai" said Agumon still looking worried.

"Agumon how many times I am fine" Said Tai "Anyway how long have we been here for"

"Could be two days maybe three or it could be a week" Said Agumon "Who do you think has trapped us here Tai?" asked Agumon

"Well" said Tai "I heard that voice before" Tai frowned "I think it was when was in the digit world sounded like....." Tai put his head in his hands "Man Agumon my head hurt"

"Maybe you thinking to hard Tai" said Agumon. "Tai...?"

"What?"

"I hungry"

"Me to.........Agumon?

"Yes Tai?"

"This is driving me crazy"

"Same Tai I can not tell if it morning or night now I am losing track of the days"

There was an evil laugh. Agumon and Tai looked around. The laugh came from the showed.

"How are you settling in?" said the voice

"Who are you" shouted Tai

"You have to wait" said the voice

"We have waited" said Agumon "who are you?"

"Me wait and see" said the voice "Anyway by the sound of it you two are cracking up" Tai and Agumon did not answer. There just herd footsteps walking away.

"Why can't he just tell us who he is" asked Tai

"Maybe he dose not want you to known" said Agumon he looked at Tai he was asleep again Agumon was Feeling sleeping too and fell asleep next to Tai.

**Park **

"Mum said Tai has to come home tomorrow" said Kari "Or he will be grounded" She looked up that the sky "I hope Tai is O'k he hates being locked up"

"Why?" asked Matt. He knew that Tai like his freedom. And hated feeling trapped in antway.

"When he was six he got trapped in a curbour and could not get out" said Kari "Mum said ever sine Tai never like getting trapped "

"Is that it?" said Davie

"DAVIE" said Kari "Tai was only six and he said he heard voices and he felt the wall closing in Tai use to get nightmare about it"

"What ever Kari" said Davie "That was like ten years ago Tai will be fine, were is Izzy he's late and he has a go at me for being late"

"Davie Izzy is so far only five minutes late and you was an hour and a half" said T.k "Anyway Izzy probity has a better reason than you need"

"Shut up T.C"

"T.K"

"Yeh like I said T.D"

"O'k Tinkerbelle"

"I not Tinkerbelle"

"Yes you are"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Maybe"

"Stop it you two" said Matt "Now is not the time to fight"

"I think it funny" said Joe everyone looked at him "well Tai and Matt use to fight all the time and now Matt brother is fighting with the new leader you never known may be you be best friends like matt and Tai" be for anyone could answer Izzy was running up to them with his laptop under his arm.

"You are Izzy and what did you said to me last night?"

"Davie I got anther E-mail from the same person as before" said Izzy open his laptop

What dose it says?" asked Matt

"Read this" said Izzy everyone read

Hi all again

It is me again

Having fun fining what you

Are missing

I think there are

Broken

Because there are

Cracking up

"What dose it mean that Tai and Agumon are hurt?" said Cody

"It may mean that Tai gone mad being were ever he is" said Matt he was still think about was Kari had said if Tai hated being trapped he must hate being were he is now

"Got ant idea how it is from" asked Joe to Izzy

"No" said Izzy everyone looked disappointed.

"It has been three days" said Matt "and we had no clues what so ever"

"There is another reason why I am late" said Izzy "Ginin (How ever you spell it) has said that part of the digit world is going in to darkness Ginin think there we could find Tai and Agumon"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Davie "Lets get going"

"Wait Davie" said Izzy "Ginin said It be better if we go in two big groups because of our safely"

"O'k whatever" said Davie he looked at the others "come on yet get to a computer"

**Back to were Tai was**

"Tai" said Agumon

"Yes what is it?" asked Tai

"I do not feel so good"

"What is wronged" asked Tai

"I huger and I need a drink" Said Agumon

"Me too Agumon" said Tai "Tai walked around the room feeling the stone brinks under his fingers

"What you doing Tai" asked Agumon

"Nothing" said Tai "Just that I feel... I feel we must get out soon"

"You known Tai I could try to digi vole..."

"You can't Agumon my digi vices is missing and you got no encey" said Tai "But we could try"

"O'k"

"Agumon digi vole" said Tai

"Agumon digi vole to gray.....hi I still Agumon" Agumon fell backwards and Tai catch him. "Thank Tai"

"No problem" said Tai with a grin with quickly went.

"Agumon"

"Tai"

"There is someone standing there" Tai said pointing to the showers. "Hi you who are you?" Yelled Tai

"Me" said a voice not the same one as before "Me you known me once Tai"

"How did you know my name?" asked Tai

"You were the leader four years ago" said the voice "You lead well that saying something for a hot headed person like yourself because of you I was beaten lost in the darkness now I back with my firdens."

"Who are you? Want do you want?"

"I just want to play" said the voice

Tai eye went wild "Puttetmon is that you?"

"Maybe" said the voice

"Are the dark masters back?" Tai asked

"Very good Tai" said a Voice this time it was the voice that talked to them before "Very good"

"Piemon" said Tai

"Yes me Tai" said piemon "Good to see you again"

Hope you like it it shorter but still I hope you enjoyed it pleases comment


	4. Chapter 4

O'k I happy because I just got my GCSE results (I from the UK) so anyway here I charter 4 hope you enjoy

Charter 4-Looking in the darkness

**In the digit world**

"O'k so were is the darkness" said Davie "I can't see it" Everyone mines Mimi who is in New York was looking for the darkness to find Tai and Agumon.

"Davie it around somewhere here" said Izzy "It be easier if Tai still had his digi vies" Every one looked down to there feet.

"We have to carry on looking" said Matt "Tai would look for us no matter what"

"Your right Matt" said Kari

"What are we waiting for" said Davie "Yet look for the darkness"

There looked for around two hours were Cody shouted out the the others.

"Hi guys look here"

"What is it?" asked Joe. Cody pointed a few meates away there was a big black cloud.

"Is it the darkness?"Asked T.K

"Yes" said Kari "I can feel it.....something in side something evil" Everyone looked at Kari there could see fear in her eyes.

"Who or what ever in there we must get Tai out" said Sora "It has been days"

"Wait I need to check this out" said Izzy who was on his laptop.

"Why" asked Davie

"We need to get Tai and Agumon out with out harming our self at the same time." Said Izzy

"It wasting time" said Davie "Anything could be happening to them now" Everyone was thinking it but no one wanted anyone else to get hurt.

"I know Davie but safety first" said Izzy "How would you feel if you friends got hurt to help you?"

"O'k O'k I get your point" Said Davie "Just hurry up"

**Were Tai was**

"Tai?" Asked Agumon

"What is it?" asked Tai

"Are you feeling aright, you look sick" Tai looked at Agumon he could see that Agumon was worried.

"I feel fine Agumon" said Tai he walked over to the bars "just hungry"

"Is that all?" asked Agumon knowing that Tai was hiding something from him.

"I got a head ach too" said Tai walking back and sitting next to Agumon "Are you O'k?"

"I hungry to Tai I so hungry I could eat your mum cookies"

"Man you must been hungry" Tai laugh "I not that hungry yet"

"Tai"

"Yes Agumon"

"Can we stop talking about food? It is making me more hungry"

"O'k so what should we talk about then?"Asked Tai. He and Agumon hardy talked at all. One sleeps the other stay awake and were there do talked it normally are you aright? "Agumon? What do the dark masters wants?"

"How should I know Tai?" Asked Agumon "Maybe there want to take over the digit world again?"

"May be" said he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Tai?" Agumon saw that Tai was Asleep but something was not right. Tai looked like a bit like Kari when she fell ill four years ago. "Tai?" Agumon felt Tai's forehead it felt hot. '_Tai must be sick '_thought Agumon. "Tai you rest O'k"

"Whatever Agumon" Tai said in his sleep.

**Back were the other are**

Kari lookup Gotoman looked at her

"Kari what wrong?"

"I....I...I just feat Tai" said Kari

"What?" asked Davie looking at Kari.

"I think something wrong" said Kari "Izzy are you almost done?"

"A few more minutes Kari" said Izzy

Kari looked in the darkness "Be O'k Tai" she said.

**In a dark room**

Puppetmon walk in an dark room.

"Your darkship the other children are here"

An voice come from the darkness "Puppetmon go and say hello to them, the other dark masters still need to rest more"

"Yes your darkship but why me? Why not Piemon?"

"Because I need Piemon here he is stronger than you If you die out there it will not matter you are just about unless to me puppetmon."

"You have to be nicer if you want to have firdens."

"Puppetmon I do not need fridrens" said the voice "Go now and if the other ask how the prisoner are just say they are ill"

"Yes my darkship" Puppetmon bowed and walked away "At last" said puppetmon "time to play."

**Back were the other was**

"O'k so dose everyone know the plan?" asked Izzy

"No" said a voice from behind. Everyone turn to see a wooden puppet digimon.

"Puppetmon" said T.K, Matt, Izzy, Joe, soar and Kari.

"Yes me" said Puppetmon, he looked at T.K "T.K you grown up nice to see you again"

"Pity I can't say the same thing" said TK

"Old Frieden" said Izzy he looked sacred "Guys I think the Dark masters are ....back" The older ones looked sacred the Davie, youie, Ken and Cody did not know what to do there never meet the dark masters and from what the others had said they did not want to.

"Were Tai, Puppetmon?" asked Matt, he had to know if hid best firdren was aright hopeing that Kari was wonge.

"Oh yeh Tai and Agumon" said Puppetmon "There was fine apart from not eating or drink anything and someone is ill and oh yeh Kari your brother hates being locked up right? Well he not going anywhere."

"Who is ill?" said TK

"That would be telling" said Puppetmon

"Hi puppetmon?" said TK "who are you working for?"

"What to you mean?" asked Puppetmon

"Well" said TK "You to dumb to kidnap Tai and Agumon in the same day and if you did Tai and Agumon would have escape"

"TK" said Izzy "the dark masters I said"

"I know but there was three and Piemon was behind it so that four but who is me?"

"Very good" said Puppetmon "I have to go to check on the prisons bye" and Puppetmon ran in to the darkness and out of sight.

"We better go" said Matt "It looks like we had to beat the them again but it be OK we beat them once we can again.

"I do not know matt" said soar "Tai lead us to beat them I do not think we could do it with out him"

"Who said anything about doing it with out him?" said Matt he turn and face the others "Izzy can we still get Tai out with out beating them all again?"

**Were Tai was**

Agumon was watching Tai. Agumon could tell that he was wakening up. "Tai?"

"What up" Mutted Tai "I do not wanted to go to school today"

"Tai you do not have to go" said Agumon "Hay Tai wake up"

"Ten more minutes pleases" said Tai "Then I cook Kari breakfast"

Agumon was getting worry it worked once Agumon slapped Tai in the face. With that Tai socked up

"Ok Ok I up" said Tai he saw were he was "Oh yeh I forgot we were here"

"Are you Ok Tai?" asked Agumon

"Yeh Agumon I O'k"

"No you not Tai" said Agumon "You got a fever I think"

"Agumon I said I am fine" said Tai

"Tai why lie?" said Agumon

"Crouse Agumon I do not wanted people worry about me Ok I the leader I have to be strong for the other"

"But Tai who is going to be strong for you?"

"Agumon I am fine"

"You need someone too Tai"

"Agumon I got you to be strong for me and you got me to be strong for you" Agumon looked at Tai who had his gin on "Every think will be Ok Agumon you see"

"Will it Tai?" said Puttetmon come up to the bars. "You are needed both of you"

"Well we not going with you" said Agumon

"Never" said Tai

"Well you not no choses" said Puppetmon laughting "Sleeping gas" Pink smok come in the room and Tai and Agumon coved there mouths with there hands or for Agumon his paw if that what he calls them. But soon borth was fast asleep on the floor. Puppetmon got a sick and poded Agumon and then Tai. There did not move much.

"Your darkness there are asleep" said Puppetmon

"Thank you puppetmon you did something right for once" said voice "Still piemon is more use for than you ever be"

**Were the others are (In the darkness)**

"It is so cold" said Davie warping his arm around himself "nothing could live here for more than a minten"

"Shut up Davie" said TK

"Why should I T.B"

"TK can't you remere two little letters?" asked TK "Anyway Tai and Agumon are going to be Ok"

"How do you known TP?" Shooed back Davie with out thinking. He saw Kari face "I sorry Kari I was not thinking" Kari looked up in the dark night

"I think we better hurry" said Kari "The darkness dose funny thing to your head" The others nodded and carryon walking all apart from Matt.

"Anything wrong Matt" asked Sora

"I just getting worried that all" said Matt "If piemon is back..........He almost killed Tai and wargraymon once"

"I know Matt" said Sora "We find him his not hard to miss is he? Anyway let chach up with the others" Matt nodded and he and Sora run the chach up holding each others hand (I hate them being together but none is the know the diffents)

Izzy was walking at the same time as he was using his computer "We should he in the middle of the darkness in a few metes. He carry on walking and chash haed first in to a wall.

"Izzy are you alright?" asked Joe and Cody at the same time.

"Yeh...I think so" said Izzy he looked up to see a castle like building. "This must be were Tai and Agumon are shall we go in?" He other just nodded and began to walk around the castle.

**Were Tai was**

Tai as begin to wake up. His head hurt again. "Agumon" Tai said and he open his eyes and seeing he was not in his cell he sat up. "Agumon were are you?"

"Not here" said a voice Tai turn to see Puppetmon

"What do you want?" asked Tai

"Oh to play" said puppetmon "You see I have no one to play with"

"And this is my problem because?"

"I going to play with you" said Puppetmon "Yet play fights no moves just want to see if you are stronger than me that all"

"What dose the winner get?" asked Tai Puppetmon ginned

"If you win you get to see Agumon again" begin puppetmon "and if I win you give me your digi vies"

"Ok" said Tai "you're on" and the two begin to battle. Unknown to Tai and puppetmon piemon was watching above.

**Were the other are**

Everyone walked in to a creepy hall.

"Something is not right" said Joe "should there be lots of evil digimon around here?"

"No Joe" said Davie "It just that evil digimon got no brains"

"Joe is right Davie" said Kari "They should been digimon slower us down"

"Very good" said a voice "Tai would be happy that you so clever and that you are here"

"Who are you?" said Davie

"No one ever seen he but I am called Donkermon" (I chose that name because Donker means Darkness in Dutch)

"Donkermon where is Tai and Agumon?" said Matt

"Oh yeh I got one of your firdens here" A pink ball with ear flew thought the air and out of the darkness Kari chach it.

"Hi koremon" said Kari

"Kari you have to find Tai" said Koremon

"How did you know about Tai?" asked Davie

"Koremon is the in tanning from of Agumon" said Matt "Ok Koremon were Tai?"

"I do not know Matt puppetmon put us to sleep with Sleeping Gas" said Koremon "When I woke up I could not see Tai I could not see anything"

"Piemon has said that Tai and Puppetmon are fighting" said the voice "You see if Tai wins he get to see Agumon again and if he lose Puppetmon gets Tai digi vies"

No one said anything then there was a loud bang from nowhere.

O'k charter 4 again sorry about spelling hope you enjoyed it and the next charted coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

O'k here charter 5. Hope you enjoy it.

Charter 5: Seeing each other again

Everyone jumped

"What was that?" said Cody

"No idea" said Matt "I just hope Tai is aright"

"Tai will be Ok" said Kari "he always pull thought"

**Were Tai was**

Tai was leading against the wall panting. Puppetmon has tried to use his hammer on Tai. Tai move out the was just in time and Puppetmon made a big hole in the wall. He had a black eye and cover in busies and cuts. '_May be this was not a good idea' thought Tai "I can't fight any longer I run out of energy" _

"Having a rest?" asked Puppetmon who was also Panting. "Find never sees Agumon again" But before Tai could sat anything a laugh come above them.

"Tai did you know your friends are here?" Said Piemon. Tai looked up .

"There here and we are going to beaten you" said Tai Piemon just laugh

"Once a hot head always a hot head" said Piemon "Puppetmon bring Him with you" pointing to Tai "and stand on the tallest Point in the hall.

"I do not thanked orders from you now" said Puppetmon

"Yes you do" said piemon "I am strong than you by a long way"

**Were the other was**

"Come want to fight?" asked Davie to Donkermon

"I not wasting my time with you" said Donkermon "Well not yet anyway"

"What do you want with Tai" asked Kari

"I need him because he the one the dark masters are more angry at" said Donkermon "Piemon says he got unfinished buiss to deal with."

"We fight" said Davis

"Oh no you will not" said Donkermon "If you do not want Tai to get hurt. Puppetmon" Puppetmon show up he was standing on a glassless window near the ceiling he was fighting with someone with messy brown hair and wearing green. (Tai school uniform)

"Tai" shouted Kari

"Hi Kari good to see....." Tai could not finish as Puppetmon put his hand over Tai mouth there fight a bit being careful not to fall. Tai manger to get Tai hand away from his mouth "....You again, everyone missed me" Even being on the ground and Tai being high above them everyone could see Tai gin. But also there could hear in Tai voice that all was that O'K.

"How are you man?" asked Matt looking at his best firden fighting with a mage digimon.

"I having a time of my life" said Tai "Never been better" There was a pause as Tai and Puppetmon carry on fighting "So how had you been Matt?"

"Tai save the jokes until later" said Matt

"I hate to stop this chat" Donkermon voice said

"Who are you?" asked Tai everyone (the digidestineds) was shocked Tai had not meet Donkermon yet

"Tai" said Donkermon "Yes I had no time to talk to you yet see I to busy with making the dark masters back. I only got Puppetmon so far. Piemon come to me you see said that he wanted to Finnish you like he nearly did four years ago"

"You will not get away with this" said Tai "We beaten the dark masters once we can again and then we will beaten you wait and see"

"You are truly fight for the crest of courage" said Donkermon "But I can feel fear when it comes to piemon, are you sacred at he will beat you again" Tai did not answer. Kari looked up at her brother he looked angry and sacred. Piemon sacred Kari to see watch as piemon nearly killed her brother and she could not help at all and once at home Tai would talk in his sleep about it but like Tai in the morning he said he was O'k and acted like nothing could happen.

"The keeper of courage can not be sacred" said Donkermon "That is weak"

"Everyone has fears Donkermon" said Tai "Soon you will fear the digidestineds"

"Oh no" said Donkermon "Puppetmon finish the leader now"

"Noooo Tai" should Kari she watch as a hammer went into the air. Tai put his foot behind Puppetmon leg and kicked him. There both fell backwards out of the window and out of sight.

"TAI" shouted Kari. No one said anything. For about ten minutes until...

"Hi guys" said a voice from behind everyone turn to see Tai. Tai limped to the others He had a cut lip a black eye and lots of other bruises he had a cut to him head and a nosebleed. Tai face had lose it colour But Tai ginned

"Tai" said Kari hugging him tight Tai pulled a face he bit his lip so he did not cry out in pain Kari saw this.

"Sorry Tai did I hut you?"

"No Kari" said Tai hugging his sister.

"We should get going" said Matt, he wanted to fight but he notice at Tai was not in good shape.

"Your right" said Izzy "Come on"

"I not going anywhere" said Davis

"Davis" said Tai "We need to plan this this we can't go running in" Davis listen to Tai after all Tai knew what he was talking about.

The other ran. (Matt and Izzy helping Tai as he could not run) To get out

"I will let you do digidestineds" said Donkermon "But when I am ready I will be back Tai to get you and Agumon or koromon, when you are alone" Donkermon laughter fill the air.

**Out of the darkness**

Everyone was sitting thinking about was happen (Joe was looking cleaning Tai cut to his Head)

"He let us go but why?" asked T.K

"Hi Joe that hurt" said Tai

"Sorry Tai but it needs to be looked at" said Joe

"You feeling O'k Tai?" asked Kari looking at her brother

"I O'k Kari" said Tai "Got a headache but still I be fine"

"But Tai" said Koromon "When we was locked up you had a fever"

Kari put a hand on Tai forehead

"I do not think it that bad" said Kari "But I think we should got home before it gets to late"

**Ok charter 5 is done I know it short but hopefully this will be Ok leave a comment ******** charter 6 will be on it way **


	6. Chapter 6

Everything here in the UK has been busy. The summer is almost over. My little brother starts the new school year in a day. I lucky I still got less than a week of summer to go until collage. Anyway sorry about the spelling hopeful it is better than the last couple of charters. Any how here is chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting

**Somewhere in the real world**

It was a day after the digidestineds had safe Tai and Agumon. It was a Monday and school kids were going to school moaning about lessons and homework and talking about the weekend. Kari was walking alone thinking about things when.

"Hi Kari how are you" Kari turn and saw T.K and Matt walking up to her.

"Hi guys" she said. Matt looked around

"Kari were is Tai?" asked Matt.

"Oh he was not feeing to good so he is at home" said Kari "I think he still got a fever"

"Hold on Kari you said yesterday that Tai was O'K" said T.K Kari did not looked at them but looked on the grounded.

"O'K I lied" said Kari "I know Tai would not want anyone to worry and...."

"O'K O'K" said Matt stopping Kari "I understand" Matt thought that something was wrong when they got to the real world. But Tai and Kari went home quickly. With Gotomaon and Koromon (Who went back to the real world because everyone thought it was safer for him there) Matt walked until with Kari and T.K until he meet up with Sora and they made there way to there school.

**Lunch at high school**

Matt and Soar was talking when Izzy come running up to them

"Have any of you seen Tai today?" Izzy asked he was worried something could of happen again

"No" said Matt "Kari said he was not feeling well today."

"Can't blamed him" said Soar "I would not be feeing well if I was shut up for three days and had nothing to eat or drink and then fall out of a window"

"Why do you ask Izzy?" asked Matt, he could see it in Izzy face something was on his mind.

"O'K yesterday Donkermon said that he would get Tai and Agumon again" said Izzy "We need to talked to Tai and the others as soon as possible"

"Leave it a couple of day Izzy" said Matt "Until Tai get better"

**Wednesday Tai and Kari home**

Kari walked in to her apartment followed but Davis, T.K, Ken, Cody and Yolie and there digimon.

"So when are the others coming?" asked Cody

"Matt and Izzy will be here soon" said Kari "Joe is studying, Sora is at tennis"

"Were are your parents?" asked Yolie

"Mum have gone to see grandma and dad is working out of town" said Kari. There was a knock on the door. "That should been them" Kari open the door and Izzy and Matt walked in.

"I go and wake up Tai" said Kari "This should be funny...you guys should sit down it may tack a long time" The other sat down when Kari went in to her and Tai bed room. (There still shared in my story) The other heard Kari trying to get Tai up. Kari left the bedroom and got a jug of water and went back there bed room. The other laugh as there herd two yells from the bed room. A couple of minutes late Kari walking out of the bed room dragging Tai by the arms, Tai looked face still losted its colour. Tai was waring old green shorts and a gray t-shirt. Tai face and t-shirt was wet with the water Kari had towed over him and koromon. He still had a lager cut on his forehead and still coved in bruise but it looked lots better. He had Koromon under his arm.

"Kari! I thought you were an evil digimon" said koromon "Why could you not wake me up like a normal person and do not drown me with water? I was having a cool dream"

"You're lucky I was dreaming......I can't remember" said Tai flopping a chair and Koromon on his lap. "Hi guys how are you?"

"We all O'k Tai" said T.K

"I not I got detention all this week and next" said Davis

"What did you do?" asked Tai "set the school, on fire again?"

"That was not me" lied Davis "No I........went to the staff room and ......put curry powder in the teachers cups and then.................."

"Anyway how are you doing man?" asked Matt stopping Davis story and looking Tai.

"Just glad to be home" said Tai "it felt like we was there for weeks"

"Mouths" said Koromon "Years I thought you forgotten about us, and you will never come"

"I knew that you would come" said Tai "But could you come quicker next time I was hungry"

"It felt we had not eaten for weeks" said koromon "I never been so hungry in my life"

"Anyway, what did you want to talked to to about Izzy?" asked Kari and everyone looked at Izzy

"O'k puppetmon and Piedmon are back, the other two dark masters are still in the posies of coming back and Donkermon is behind it"

"But Izzy when me and Koromon were trapped we only got visited by Puppetmon and Piedmon, and then Piedmon was hiding in the showers' said Tai "That not like Piedmon he liked to show himself off"

"Unless he is weaker than he was before" said Matt "He can't be as powerful if he is tacking orders from Donkermon or he is Donkermon right hand man I mean Mon"

"I think your are right Matt" said Izzy "So the sooner we beat them the better. I think it best to beat them before there bring back metalseadramon and machinedramon. But if they do come come back before we can beat them" Izzy turn to Tai "Then it will be best Tai if you did not go anyway on your own, the dark masters want to get they own back on you"

"Why me?" asked Tai "Everyone else help to beat them I could not of done it on my own. I would be dead" None said anything Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K and Kari know that Tai would really be dead if he was on his own.

"You lead us Tai" said Matt he looked in to Tai's eyes. He could see that Tai was sacred. "Are you worried about Piedmon?"

"Kind of" said Tai "But if we beaten him once we can again. No worries"

"Yeh" said Davis "There more of us now so everything should be much easier" trying to joined in. "Tai you should be sacred of old pie face you got courage"

"Davis" said Tai "Courage is more than not being sacred. It getting over that and facing you fears"

"I knew that Tai" said Davis

"Of cause you did" said Ken

"Are you sure Tai" asked Koromon "Can we beat him again?"

"Yeh" said Tai he yowled "Man I so sleepily"

"Same here" said Koromon "I been sleepily ever sine we was trapped more so sine Puppetmon made that sleeping gas come"

"The effects should have stop by now" said Izzy "but then again maybe you just sleepy because you are ill"

"Wherever you say Izzy. Well I going back to bed" said Tai "And Kari NEVER pour and jug of water on me ever again"

"Or me" said Koromon "I want to get back to the dream I was fight TVMON over that land of the livening room world"

"What ever you say Koromon" said Tai "Kari please never pour water over me again"

"Well get up next time" said Kari to her brother. Tai did not say anything but went back to his bedroom with Koromon. The other heard the creak of a bed.

"Do you think he took anything we said in?" asked Izzy

"He somehow dose in school" said Matt "But who knows?"

"He did not seem worried that the effects of the sleeping gas" said Izzy "I getting the feeling that all not right"

"Tai fine" said Davis "He Tai after all" Everyone looked at Davis "What did I something wrong?"

"Davis we know for some reason you looked up to Tai" said Matt "But Tai is a human at lest I think he is anyway humans can't be fine all the time"

"Izzy" said Kari "I think you are right that something not right"

"What do you mean?" asked T.K

"I mean......ever sine we got back on Sunday.......Tai has been........talking in his sleep" said Kari "I...I...... tried to talked to him.....about ...it.....but he pentene.....not to....hear...me until the subject is change"

"Well we all know Tai hates other people worry about him" said Matt "So what dose he say in his sleep?"

"Well to begin with in '_let me out, let me out' _but I think that was something to do with when he locked himself up in the cupboard when he was six, because dose something dream about it and say that.....but.......he also says something about dangers in this world and the digital world and he says that........there are coming.......and the other half.......that do you think it means?"

"Well maybe it just that remember when after we got Kari to joined us" said Izzy "Well we said to save our world we had to save the digital world that likely to be on Tai mind"

"But" said Davis "Who is they?"

"Use your brain Davis" said Yolie "The dark masters are after Tai, if you was any slower you be going backwards"

"But who or what is the other half?" asked Cody

"I got no idea" said Izzy "I speck to Gennai....we hold an anther meeting on Saturday with the others" The other nodded and made there way home.

Ok chapter 6 like it please comment and be nice it my first fanfiction


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I have not update lately. I been busy because I just started collage and had lots of work. and I had thinks on my mind to. As well as tidying my room my dad said it was messy and think it tidy for me but we got diffent views about what is messy. Also my internet is playing up. But anyway I hope you like it

Chapter 7

**SATURDAY THE PARK**

All the digidestineds were under the tree in the middle of the park. Tai who hated not going out on his own it make him feel like a little kid that if you turn away for a moment he will run away.

"Cheer up Tai" said Matt who find it funny at Kari, Sora and Mimi (was just come back to Japan for a month) had a go at Tai for going for a walk on his own that morning.

"I was fine" said Tai sulkily "the dark masters wont get me now anyway there know that I won't be on my own cos you guys are following me every where"

Everyone laugh "That because we all care about you so much" said Kari "Any way we all got better thing to do than following you around and watch play scorer"

"Let's start the meeting" said Tai wanting to change the subject "Izzy find anymore information on Donkermon?" Everyone looked at Izzy

"Well Gennai sent me an e-mail" started Izzy "It said that Donkermon is not a digimon, but not longer human"

"So you mean Donkermon use to be human?" asked Davis

"That what Gennai said" said Izzy "But we still have to be careful whoever and whatever Donkermon is it made the dark masters come back"

"O'k so all we have to do is get rid of the dark masters and stop Donkermon" said Tai energy filled his eyes.

"Let's go today" said Matt "Only two dark masters has come back so far the quicker we do this the better"

"Let's go" said Davis jumping up fist in the air

"Grown up Davis" said T.K. Davis was about to say something to T.k when Cody spoke

"What about the other half?"

"What after half" asked Mimi

"Well Tai keep talking in his sleep about the other half" said Kari "But Tai can never remember his dreams"

"What you can't remember your dreams Kari give me a brake" said Tai rolling his eyes.

"I ask Gennai about that" said Izzy "his has no idea he just says that Tai needs to have hot chocolate before bed"

"Ha ha" said Tai "very funny"

"But he said that Tai could go evil" added Izzy

"WHAT?" shouted everyone

"Clam down It was just a joke" said Izzy. "Lighted up"

"Nice joke" said Davis "Tai evil yeh right"

"Should we go as we all here?" asked Sora all the digidestineds nodded. "May be you should stay Tai you still looked ill"

"I am fine" said Tai folding his arms "Your starting to sound like my mum. I am going like it or not I not going to miss out on the fun"

"Are you sure?" asked Sora worrying about Tai who see knew sine they were 6 years old.

"Yes I am sure" said Tai "Can everyone stop worrying about me pleases it driving me crazy"

"Let's go to my house" said Izzy "As my parents are out"

**IZZY HOUSE**

Davis hold out his digi voive

"Digi-port open"

**DIGITAL WORLD **

Kari sat up and looked around no one was about.

"Tai? T.K? Anyone?" shouted Kari Gatomon looked around

"I hear someone Kari" said Gatomon standing in fort of Kari claws out "Show yourself" Out of the brush come Izzy and tentomon

"Izzy it's you" said Kari

"Yes" answer Izzy "Have you seen the others?"

"No" Kari answer "What happen?"

"We all got separated when we went thought the digi-port."

" Lets look for the other" said Kari.

"Good idea" said Izzy "hopefully everyone is o'k"

**Anther part of the digital world **

"were am I v-mon?" asked Davis

"In the digital world" said v-mon

"I mean were about in the digital world dummy" said Davies

"Hi sticks and stone may break my bones but names will never hurt me" said V-mon

"Shut up" said Davis

"You shut up"

"NO you shut up"

"No You SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"

"Davis?" came a voice from behind. Davis turn to see T.k and Pantamon walking his way.

"Oh hi T.b" said Davis "do you kown were the other are?"

"no" said T.k "but we should look"

The brush move and Davis screamed and Matt and Soar come out.

"Davis you seam like a girl" said Matt rubbing his ears

"No more like a chipmunk" said Soar.

"Should we find the others?" asked T.k

"Yeh your right little bro" said Matt "come on"

**Were Kari and Izzy are **

Izzy and Kari was walking for half an hour whrn

"Izzy?"

"Yeh what is it?"

"Do you think they try to get Tai again?"

"mmmmmm" said Izzy thinking of the best answer

"You do don't you" said Kari. Before Izzy could answer there come face to face with Joe, Cody, Mimi and Ken

"Have you seen anyone else?" asked Cody

"No have you?" asked Izzy

"No" answer Cody

Just Then there was a shout there al see Yolie.

"How are you?" asked Ken

."I fine" said Yolie blushing when everyone else try to hind there laugher.

"Were do you think the other are?" asked Kari

"Well hopefully near by" said Izzy "We got a mission to carry out"

**Were Davis, T.K, Matt and Soar are **

"Were can the others be?" asked Davis

"How are we meant to known?" asked T.K

"Just asking" said Davis "Can't I ask a simple question now"

"There you are" said a Voice behind them they turn to see Tai and Agumon dripping wet.

"What happen to you?" asked Matt

"Well me and Agumon was trying to find you guys when we come to a cliff then.." begain Tai

"We meet Piedmon" said Agumon "So we left quickly in the quickest way"

"Over the side of the cliff and in to a river we left because we know you tell us off"

"WHAT" shouted everyone "Your joking"

"How did you known that" asked Agumon

"What?" asked Matt "Your are joking"

"The truth is boring" said Tai "when we landed in the digital world we landed in a river"

"I like the first story" said Davis

"We not finish yet" said Agumon "Tai founded something"

"What is it Tai" asked Soar

"I do not kown if this is a bad thing thing or not but..." he pulled out a crest and tag and some them.

"But Tai that your crest but it can't be......can it?" asked Matt

"I think we better find the others" said Tai "May be Izzy or Ken has a idea"

**Later on **

"**Hey **Kari, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Ken Yolie" shouted Tai "Hold on were Mimi?"

"Here" said Mimi from behind a tree "You took you time Taichi"

"I called Tai"

"I could you Taichi if I feel like it" said Mimi

"Now your sounding like my mum" said Tai "Why is every girl sounding like my mum?"

Kari hugged Tai

"Tai you're wet what happen?"

"Well you know we normally land on land in the digital world well I landed in water"

"Unlucky there a 99.99% change that happen" said Izzy

"Oh yeh Izzy I found this" said Tai showing them the crest and tag.

"But but .......how can it be?" asked Izzy

"I have no idea" said Tai looking up into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I have not update in for some time but here it gos

Chaper 8

**In a cave **

"So have you find out why Tai's crest and tag got back I mean it can't be real can it?" asked Soar

"I have to ask Gianni" said Izzy on his laptop he looked up "where is Tai?"

"He going to dry off" said Soar "Some about Agumon using pepper breath"

"O'k some tings never change" said Matt who was leading on the cave wall. For about five minutes until "Who with Tai?"

"mmmm" said Kari looking around to see everyone but her brother. "No one with my brother and there evil digimon after him"

"I go and look" said Matt quickly before Kari got to upset. It was long before Tai found him and Agumon sitting on a rock watching the sky.

"You O'k Tai?" asked Matt sitting next to Tai

"Yeh I fine" said Tai still looking at the sky

"Tai you a hopeless liar" said Matt "What up?"

"Why did I find my crest for?" asked Tai "It like Donkermon brought it back like with Puppetmon and Piedmon"

"Maybe that why" said Matt "Maybe I find my next"

"Why am I always the first for?" asked Tai "Agumon digi voling, finding my crest so on and so on"

"That because you run into thing" said Matt "Yet get back Kari is getting worried"

Tai and Matt make there way to the cave.

**Few minutes later **

"Tai you know you not allowed by yourself" shouted Soar

"You could be hurt again" shouted Kari

"I was with Agumon" said Tai "I trust him with my life"

"I won't let anything happen to Tai" said Agumon "Stop worrying"

"But Tai got hut Agumon when you went missing" said Kari

"That was not Agumon fault" said Tai "I only got hurt when he was not there"

"Still you two are not allowed on you own" said Soar

"Your really are starting to sounded like mum" said Tai

"Taichi behave" shouted Sora

"Yes mum" said Tai with a grin.

"O'k have to stop auguring?" asked Cody

"We not auguring" said Tai and Soar at the same time.

"Sure you not" laugh Matt

"Auguring is not a good in a team" said a voice they turn to see puppetmon

"You" shouted Tai

"I wanted to meet some of my friends" behind puppetmon cam

"Metalseadramon" shouted Mimi

"Machinedramon" shouted Izzy

"Great you all back" said Matt "What do you want?"

"Taichi" and Piedmon come to view.

"Why is everyone one calling be Taichi now" asked Tai

"You are needed"

"What for?" asked Tai

Piedmon grinned "You see"

Blood red fog come so deep red you could not see and when it was clear Tai and Agumon was gone again.

Hope you enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry i have not upadate in a long time had to do collage work to do and other things also well this is only a shot chaper enjoy

Chapter 9

"TAI" shouted Kari "Where are you?" when the fog went TAI"

"Kari its O'k" said T.K "we will find Tai"

"How" asked Davis "How are we going to find Tai? He could be anywhere in this world"

"Davis stop being so cheerful" said Izzy getting out his laptop

"What dose it mean you are needed?" TK asked "What is he needed for?"

"Donkermon no longer human" said Matt "What if Donkermon use to know Tai or something"

"Is that likely" asked Soar worry "What do you think Kari?"

"Well it has to be someone close to Tai" said Kari "But they must of have a falling out......or something........I can't think who.......can't be Matt he not evil.......must be long time ago..."

"Kari thinks has Tai ever said anything at all" said Cody "Tai has a big mouth he must of let something slip"

"mmmm........He did say something......once...but it can't be" said Kari

"Kari this may be important" said TK "Tell us you can trust us"

"Ok" said Kari and she began to tell

"Before I was born we live close to out aunt and our cousin she was called Kim. Tai and Kim play together a lot when there was little.....one day when Tai and Kim were playing in the park when there was 3 years old. There was playing football when Tai tripped and fell into Kim. Kim though Tai push her and shouted that Tai to go away to the road..a car was comeing" Kari did not carry on but everyone know what happen.

"Tai saw that?" asked Ken feeling stangn that someone he know well was in the same boat. Kari nooded "he talks in his sleep sometimes"

"He never said" said Sore

"He thinks it's his fault dosen't he" said Izzy "Like when you got ill when you were little"

"Yeh" said Kari "Some do you think it could be Kim?"

"Is there anybody else?" asked Matt "Anyone at all"

"Not that I known of" said Kari "Were do you think Tai and Agumon are? Do you think they are o'k?"

"Tai strong" said soar "He cope Kari"

"Can't find any thing on here" said Izzy closing his laptop "We have to walk on foot"

" Yets go go GO" said Davis rushing a head.

"We should sliped up" said Ken "We cover more grouned that way....let get back home home at six"

"Right" everyone said and Ken and wormon chased after Davis.

* * *

Tai open his eyes the fisted thing he saw was bars.

"Not again" Tai mumtted sitting up "Agumon?"

"I here Tai" said a voice behind him Tai looked rouned and saw Agumon tied up.

"Let me help out of there" said Tai undoing the rope. It was not easry but at last Agumon was free.

"We here again" said Agumon

"I think so" said Tai "What do you think they want from us?"

"I got no idea Tai" said Agumon looking around "Hi what this?" Agumon pick something off the ground "It's a photo" said Agumon looking at it and then at Tai. "Tai......the boy in here looks a lot like you"

"Yet me see" said Tai and Agumon showed him the photo show to young children an boy and a girl. The boy had stickling up brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing green shorts and a blue top with stars one. He had a red blanket tie rounded his neck like a super hero also in one hand he had a saucepan lid and the over a wooden spoon. The Girl was the as age as the boy she too had brown hair only not stickling up and Brown eyes. She had yellow shorts and a pick top with a hart on. She had pick fairy wings and an toto on. Both children was laughing together"

"Tai?" asked Agumon "Are you or right"

"Agumon this is me and my cousin"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeh she die when we was little..........do you think................it can't be.................is it........?"

"Well done Taichi it is me" said A voice from behind Tai

t.b.c .......................


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it has been so long sine I up dated I was going to in April when I was off collage but my computer got a vise then dad fix it then it got anther one then dad fix and working o'kish now (internet is a bit slower now) then I had lots of collage work to do and then my internet was playing up but any what here is chaper 10

Chaper 10

"Kim?" asked Tai nor bevilied his eyes at the person sranding behind him she was the same age as him she looked like kim but can it been?

"Hello Tai long time no seek" said Kim she grin evily

"But you die I saw it" said Tai

"I here Tai you see I back and you are going to pay for takeing my childhood my life away from me"

"But YOU ran in to the road not me" sid Tai

"YOU push me" said Kim

"I Triped over" said Tai

"I do not care Tai" said Kim "I going to get you friends now as well"

"Do not do anything to them don't you dare if you do I ..."

"Oh did I tell you my dear dear Taichi I do dare and there s nothing you can do about it"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai

"Wait and see" said Kim walking away.

...

Ken and Davis was walking alone

"Ken you seem quite" said Davis

"I thinking" said Ken "People do this you known"

"Thinking about what?" asked Davis

"What do you think?" said Ken "Were Tai is of cause"

"Were do you think he is?" asked Davis

"I think who ever Donkermon is is planning something bigger"

"Why do you think that?" asked Davis again

"Well Tai is the leader...don't look at me like that Davias you known it is ture Tai lead the first lot with harldy no help and lifeing in a world there did not knoen about for months that a time. And Tai has helped you to make some dison and the one who most evil digimon got a gruned agaish him"

"Still Tai strong he be fine"

Just then Ken and Davis disappear in to thin air.

...

Matt and T.k was walking in anther part of the digit world

"Where do you think there are?" asked T.k

"I got no idea" said Matt "I just hope this time we find Tai before anything happens again"

"Did Tai ever tell you about is cousin" asked T.k

"No" said Matt "Did Kari?"

"No" said T,k shanking his head Just then the brother disapperar.

...

Yolie and Cody was walking near the sea

"No sigh here" said Yoile "we better look near that cave" Cody nooded his head

"How long do you thik it will take?" asked Cody

"Who knows?" asked Yoile "May be years"

"We better hope that we fine Tai and Agumon soon rather than later" said Cody matter of factly.

Yoile and Cody dissapea as well

...Izzy and Joe were walking in the montins.

"Everything seem normally here" said Izzy "We better head back down right an away"

"This is not good" said Joe "for montin air is not good for my health"

"Hole it" said Izzy "I getting an stranger reading..."

Izzy and joe disspea as well.

...

The last one left was Soar and Kari.

"Why didn't you tell us about Kim?" asked Soar

"Tai is too upset about it" said Kari "Mum is too because of that accident mum own sister want talk to her"

"We find Tai and talk this thought" said Soar just them Kari and Soar disspea as well

...

Kari and Soar find themselves in an cage with everyone and there digimon (apart from Agumon and Tai)

"Were are we?" asked Kari "Were Tai? What happening?"

"Donkermon catle it looks like" begain Izzy "Sorry but I don't kown were Tai is and I got no idea what is happening. We can't get out nothing we tryed had work"

"So we sunk here" said Soar helpnessly

"Yes we are sunk here" said Izzy

"Great are only hope is Tai and we don't known were he is" said Davis "We are DOOMED I TELL YOU DOOMED"

...

Tai and Augmon was sitting on the floor faceing each other.

"What do you think she going to do Tai?" asked Agumon not kowning what to say.

"I got no idea" said Tai sanking his head. "She never use to be like this well from what I can rember"

Just then thre was footstep and puppermon and Kim walk up to Tai and Agumon.

"We got you firends" said Kim "You will be joining them" With that pupper make rope tie arouned Agumon and Tais hands arouned there back.

"Walk your your friend die" said Kim. Tai and Agumon walked until there was push in the cage with the others.

"TAI" shuted Kari hugging Tai

"Hi Kari" said Tai grining "Could you guys undo these rope now there only been on an minter but I think I twisted my wrist"

"Not again Tai" said Soar Sanking her head going behind Tai and begain to untie his are whies Kari and T.k done Agumon.

When Tai and Agumon were borth untie Joe looked at Tai wrist.

"It should be fine Tai" said Joe "It not twisted just busied try not to do to much with it will you?" Joe gave Tai an seviry ,looked.

"I can't make any problems" said Tai "But I do my best keeping out of trouble" And everyone laughed

"Tai Trouble is you middle name" laugh Kari

Sorry for the long wited. Hope you enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry my collage work was piles up. 5000 work essay to writ and an anther big piece of work to give in. ON the same day. And once again the internet is gone. And I writing the ended of this story when I meant to be tidying my room cos my dad says it messy by he cab talk his study is always an mess. This time it not just my so I can write stories with got the temptation of watch YouTube and reading fan fictions. Any way hope you enjoy this

...

"So What have your guys been up to?" asked Tai lightly as if there just meet up in the park.

"Looking for you mate" said Matt "and you are difficult to find"

"This time is not my fault" said Tai "well..kind of is..."

"What do you mean Tai?" asked Kari "Has this got anything to do with kim?"

Tai looked at Kari in her eyes "How did you known?"

"Just guessed" said Kari "Tai you want to anything with out thinking will you"

"Don't worry Kari" said Tai "I want to anything I don't already do"

"That's what I am afraid of" said Kari to Soar as Tai look like he was doing a lot thinking.

**Some time later **

Kim walked in and smile in the cage

"How everyone doing?" asked Kim

"Great" said Tai. Everyone looked at him. Tai walk up to the bars of the cave "I am great I had been doing an lot of thinking and I thought of something"

"Oh what is it?" asked Kim mockingly. Tai smile and walk to the other end of the cave "Agumon? Do you trust me?"

"Always Tai" said Agumon walking up to Tai

"Then hold on to my hand an don't let go" said Tai to Agumon. Then Tai face Kim "Ready Agumon?"

"Ready Tai" said Agumon guessing what Tai was about to do. Tai started to run right at the bars.

"TAI" shouted the others but Tai did not crashed in to the bars he went though them.

"What just happen?" asked Izzy

"No idea" said Ken

"Well that just great" said Yolie "The to brainy people did not see someone run thought the bars of the cage. Tai's a ghost"

"I am not an ghost Yolie" said Tai

"Yet me try yet me try" said Davis standing up and running at the bars but unlike Tai running right at it. "That unfair"

"How to you get out?" asked Kim

"Easy the dark masters are not real, the cages in not real..." stared Tai

"To you may be" mutter Davis rubbing an lump on his head

"And you are not real. Only Donkermon real" With that Kim vashied.

"Very good very good" said a Voice behind Tai. Tai tuned around to see a demon like digimon .

"Ready Agumon" asked Tai

"Ready Tai" said Agumon

"Agumon divivole"

Agumon digivole and he and Donkermon stared to battle.

"mmmm Tai can you get us out" said Jo e

Tai look at every one else in the cage "Sorry" said Tai "You have to believed that the cage in not real. The dark masters and everything only become real when we believed in it. It some spell or something Dokermon has done"

"Tai"said Matt "I am spooked it sound like you known what you on about"

"I do" said Tai "And it great, so are you lot going to get out and help fight"

Kari was the fisted one out followed by Matt and Soar, then T.k then Davis, then Joe and Cody, then Izzy and Ken and some on. All the digimon began to fight and everyone become very muddled. But in true digimon style the goodies win and Donkermon vowed to get them back one day.

"Let go home" said Joe

"PIZZA" yelled Davis

"SOCCER" yelled Tai

"How about we all go and have Pizza?" asked Matt everyone agree and stared tto walked back with Tai and Kari at the back.

"You o'k Tai?" asked Kari

Tai smile "Never better"

The end

...What do you? Bad ending? Thnks you for reading


End file.
